


Deleted Scene - The Dirty Stuff

by Dakzoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakzoo/pseuds/Dakzoo
Summary: This is a deleted sex scene from my other work FriendShip or RelationShip. I didn't feel it fit but a lot of people asked to see it.





	Deleted Scene - The Dirty Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friend-Ship or Relation-Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905454) by [Dakzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakzoo/pseuds/Dakzoo). 

> For those that are only reading this, enjoy I hope I put enough notes so you can figure out whats going on.

The two stood there, the water beating down on them as they hungrily the kissed. Their tongues battling for control as they explored each other's mouths. With Judy's legs wrapped around the fox and her back against the wall, Nick's paws were free to explore the petite bunny who was exposed to him. Slowly one paw moved from her waist to her ample backside. A light squeeze eliciting a slight moan from the rabbit. The other paw drifted north as he ran his claws through her fur her side and made their way to the dewlap on her chest.

Breaking the kiss, Judy tilted her head back, inviting him to kiss her neck. I was an invitation Nick quickly accepted as he kissed along her collar bone and the top of her chest, causing her tail to twitch in pleasure and excitement. Looking back down at him seductively, She practically whispered, "Set me down" in a voice full of want.

Doing as he was told, the fox slowly set the bunny down on her feet, her paws trailing down his chest, feeling the lean muscle underneath. As her paws drifted down to his waist, she was disappointed to find he was still wearing his now soaked boxer shorts. Slipping a tiny claw into each side of the waistband of his soaking wet boxers and slowly pulled them to the floor, allowing where he stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

On her knees, she dragged her paws up the inside of his legs as she made her way up to her prize. First cupping his balls in her paw, she felt the weight as her eyes focused on Nick's cock that was now sticking out, free of its sheath. He was easily bigger than any buck she had ever seen in both length and girth. She looked upon the organ greedily, as she released his balls and reached up and slowly closed one paw around his length.

Judy paused as she heard Nick moan at her touch. Smiling at Nick's reactions, she slowly began to tease him, running one fuzzy finger up and down his length as she watched him react to the stimulation. Taking it in her hand, she inspecting his length. Judy let slip a small giggle as she thought of her sisters and how jealous they would be to have male this well equipped, instead of the bucks they were used to. She stroked slowly from tshe pointed red tip, to the bulbous knot. She couldn't help herself as her tongue shot out and licked the tip.

Suddenly Nick took in a deep breath of air, surprised by the feeling of her tongue on his member. Painfully slow, she took him little by little in her mouth, enjoying watching his face contort in pleasure and surprise.

Nick looked down at the bunny, watching as she slowly took more and more of him into her mouth before letting all but the tip slip out only to be sucked back in. He wasn't sure why but almost instinctively he reached down grabbing her ears pulling on them to encourage her to take as much as she could. His hip trusting more and more of his cock into her mouth.

Judy looked up and locked eyes with Nick as he pumped away into her mouth. She was enjoying herself, and she wanted him to know it. She wanted him to see that she wanted this, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Nick knew he was getting close, but he knew a blowjob wasn't what this was about. He was not ready for this to end by a long shot. Letting go of her ears, he pulled himself from her mouth, eliciting a moan of disappointment from the bunny. Bending down, Nick once again swept her up in his arms kissing her. Stepping out of the tiny shower, he took the dripping wet bunny and placed her on their bed.

At first, Judy was unsure of what he was doing. He had set Judy on the edge of the bed her fur dripping onto the blankets. She clawed at the fur of his chest. She wanted to have him press his body against hers. But he pulled away, staring at the naked bunny laying there. Judy felt a bit of apprehension, embarrassed almost at being on display for the male in front of her. She. Raised her arm to cover herself, but Nick stopped her. "Please don't. You're too beautiful to cover up." He said.

Letting go of her arms he a slowly dragged his claws down from her shoulders across her dewlap and stomach, as he neared Judy's most intimate of areas she took a deep breath in anticipation of his touch, but his paws moved to the side continuing down her legs and to the inside of her thighs. Judy felt a shiver pass through her as he dragged his claws so close to her women-hood.

Spreading her knees, Nick stood there. His mind was filled with so many feelings. Lust, want love, desire, trust, and more. Bending down, he slowly kissed her thighs, making his way closer and closer to the source of the scent that had been driving him crazy for the last few days. Once he reached his target, he breathed in deeply his nose just barely touching her lips, causing her to gasp.

But Nick didn't notice her gasp. He was drunk on the intoxicating smell of his bunny's arousal. It was the sweet earthy scent that drove him wild. Gently at first, Nick's tongue snaked out of his mouth, flattening across her entire women-hood. The large flat tongue, much like his cock, much bigger than anything Judy had ever experienced from a buck.

Nick knew he should be patient, tease her more before he went further, but his own desire outweighed that thought as the need to taste her intensified. Moving his tongue, he carefully split her folds and found his goal, quickly slipping inside her. Judy moaned as she felt Nick's tongue enter her. The feeling of the larger canine tongue, truly indescribable. Nick continued pushing his tongue ever deeper only to pull back before searching again.

Removing his tongue, Judy moaned in displeasure at the loss of the feeling. But it was only for a second before his tongue was replaced with a finger. Then, tongue made its way to lick her clitoris. Pleasure shot through her body as Nick alternated fingering her and suckling on the ball of nerves.

It didn't take long before the new sensation threatened to push Judy over the edge. The heat was building inside of her as Nick's every movement sent waves of pleasure through her body. Throwing her head back, her eyes closed tightly as her first orgasm of the night overwhelmed her senses and spread like a fire throughout her body.

Feeling Judy tense as pleasure overtook her Nick smiled but didn't stop. Instead, he started to move faster and suckle harder. He paid more attention to her as she came, prolonging the feeling of bliss his bunny was experiencing.

Sitting up, Nick licked his lips as he looked over the bunny, in the afterglow of her orgasm. But Judy wasn't done. Sitting up, she reached up and grabbed his fur and pulled him down next to her. She kissed him deeply tasting the sweetness of her own juices on his tongue. The two held the kiss as passion built up trying to convey the love they each felt for the other in that single, simple gesture.

Breaking the kiss, Judy looked at her lover. She stared at his orange fur, his sharp teeth and most of all his emerald eyes. She truly loved the fox as he perched above her, and there was one way left she wanted to show him. "Nick, I want you. I want you inside me. Please. I can't wait anymore."

Rolling onto her stomach, Judy propped herself up on her knees, leaving her rump in the air and a very inviting view for Nick as she wiggled he backside with her sex on display.

The fox smiled lustfully as he looked at Judy on her knees, begging for him to enter her. Reaching down, Judy grabbed Nick's member and lined it up with her entrance. "Do it?" She said, asking him to thirst into her. After the way he had hungrily eaten her out and had used her mouth, Judy was expecting him to be forceful. But Nick wasn't. Instead, he was careful. Slowly pushing in a bit at a time, allowing her body to adjust to his size.

Judy moans at the pleasure and pain she experienced as her body adjusted to his larger size. Slowly she took more and more of his length into her. Before long Nick was knot deep in his bunny. The feeling indescribable her body gripped his member trying to pull even more inside of her. Slowly he started to pull himself out before thrusting back in. It felt amazing. The pleasureful warm he felt inside of her was a feeling he didn't know he had been missing until he experienced it for the first time.

Looking down, Nick saw the gorgeous naked body of the bunny he loved, The outline of the muscles of her back. Her thick shapely backside being pushed against his hips. Her face was buried in a pillow she was biting on to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Nick was getting close. He could feel the pressure building inside her as well as inside himself.

Nick wants to make her his. To knot her, to mark her and let every other mammal out there know that she belonged to him. But he also didn't want to push her. Nick was worried it was too much too fast.

But Judy wasn't. "Do it. I can take it. Give me your knot. I want all of you inside me." She said as she started to push back against him feeling his knot press against her folds.

Hearing Judy, ask for his knot, was more than Nick could take. Any will-power he had vanished. Nick picked up his pace as his knot slammed against her opening, trying to force its way in, as she slowly stretched to accommodate. Judy could feel Nick was close, and she was determined to have his knot inside her before he came. Pushing as hard as she could she tried to work opposite him forcing his knot inside her.

Then came the moment of success as he slid completely into his rabbit. The full feeling of Nick's entire cock and still swelling knot inside her was all it took to send Judy over the edge for a second time, as waves of orgasm once again washed over the rabbit. For a second, she was silent, but as she rode out the end of her orgasm, she called out her lovers name. "Nick, Cum for me, fill me up." She shouted.

With Judy's body squeezing his member even harder as she orgasm, and her calling to him, Nick's own orgasm ripped through his body as he pumped load upon load of his seed into her body. Slowly the two came down as Nick continued to fill her.

Exhausted Nick lifted Judy and crawled to the top of the bed with the two still connected. Gently he set her down, her back his chest and arms wrapped around her to rest.

Leaning against him, Judy cuddled into his damp fur, knowing a second shower was going to be needed once they were finally able to break apart.

Laying with his bunny, Nick chuckled. "I guess I probably should have explained knotting and the mandatory cuddle time." He said.

"It's ok," Judy said still kind of out of it after their shared bliss. "I may have done a bit of research recently."

"You naughty bunny," Nick said with a smile.

Sharing his smile, Judy also laughed. "I had to know what was pushed up against my leg there Slick," Judy said referencing the picture Charlie took of the two.

"I love you, Judy," Nick said as he kissed fur on her head between her ears.

"I know," She said giggling at her own joke.

Nick rolled his eyes and pulled her closer. "And don't you forget it." He said.

Looking up, she smiled. "How could I," she said, kissing Nick again before laying her head on his chest.

To return to the chapter this was part of [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905454/chapters/48829181)

To read the story from the beginning [Click here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905454)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I do suggest you read the rest of the story.


End file.
